Static random access memory (SRAM) device is a type of volatile semiconductor memory that stores data bits using bistable circuitry that does not need refreshing. An SRAM device typically includes one or more memory arrays, wherein each array includes a plurality of SRAM cells. An SRAM cell is typically referred to as a bit cell because it stores one bit of information, represented by the logic state of two cross coupled inverters. Each memory array includes multiple bit cells arranged in rows and columns. Each bit cell in a memory array typically includes connections to a power supply voltage and to a reference voltage. Logic signals on bit lines control reading from and writing to a bit cell, with a word line controlling connections of the bit lines to the inverters, which otherwise float. A word line may be coupled to plural bit cells along a row of a memory array, with different word lines provided for different rows.